yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the cheats (Tierno, Trevor and Shauna vs 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers)
In the Island of Trovotopolis in the Orange Islands, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna looked around for the enemy, though 1 of them was looking exhausted. “Guys, can I take my shoes off and rest my feet? we’ve been searching for half an hour.” Shauna whined. “Not yet Shauna, as soon as we defeat our enemies, the sooner you can rest your feet.” Tierno said. “Exactly, besides, I feel great.” Trevor says. “Boys, sometimes I can’t stand being around them.” Shauna said with a mean look. They kept searching until they found 3 boys in purple Kung Fu uniforms. “Looks like our enemies came to us, I’m Kim.” Kim introduces himself. “I’m Kai.” Kai introduces himself. “I’m Kail.” Kail introduces himself. “Together we are, the 3 Invincible Pokémon Brothers!” They all shouted. “Misty told me about these guys, they’re not really invincible at all, they’re cheaters who’ll do anything to win.” Shauna explains. “Misty? So you know our sworn enemy?” Kim asked. “That’s none of your concern!” Shauna shouts. “Fair enough, we’ll be taking you guys down!” Kim shouts happily. “We’ll be dueling as a team!” Tierno shouts as Trevor and Shauna nod. “Very well, lets do this gang!” Kim orders as Kai and Kail nod. “Go Hitmonchan!” Kim shouts as he throws a Pokéball in the air. “Go Hitmontop!” Kai shouts as he throws a Pokéball in the air. “Go Hitmonlee!” Kail shouts as he throws a Pokéball in the air. Out came a Pokémon that can punch anything, another was 1 that can stand on its top, and the last one can do a hard kick. “Go Venusaur!” Shauna shouts as she throws a Pokéball in the air. “Go Charizard!” Trevor shouts as he throws a Pokéball in the air. “Go Blastoise!” Tierno shouts as he throws a Pokéball in the air. Out came a dinosaur like Pokémon with a flower bulb on its back, another was a dragon like Pokémon with a flame on its tail, the last one was a tortoise like Pokémon with cannons on its shell. “So we’re facing the 3 fully evolved starters of Kanto, imteresting.” Kai smirks. “Not just 3 fully evolved starters of Kanto.” Tierno mentions as both Trevor and Shauna nod. “Time to Mega Evolve!” Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna shout as they pushed the Mega Stone on their Mega Ring. All 3 fully evolved starters Mega Evolved. “Say hello to Mega Venusaur!” Shauna smiles. “Followed by Mega Charizard Y!” Trevor shouts. “And last but not least, Mega Blastoise!” Tierno points. “This is gonna be tough brother.” Kai said. “I agree, I say we quit and make a break for it.” Kail suggests. “And ruin our reputation as the 3 Invincible Pokémon Brothers!? If we do that, then everyone will see us as cowards!” Kim shouts. “You got a good point.” Both Kai and Kail said. “Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick!” Kail orders. “Hitmonchan use Focus Punch!” Kim orders. “Hitmontop use Close Combat!” Kai orders. The 3 evolved forms of Tyrogue used their attacks. “Mega Venusaur use Solarbeam!” Shauna ordered. “Mega Charizard Y use Flamethrower!” Trevor ordered. “Mega Blastoise use Hydro Pump!” Tierno ordered. All 3 Fully evolved starters while they Mega Evolved all launched their attacks at the 3 evolved forms of Tyrogue, as the moves hit them, then they were seen with swirls in their eyes “NOOOOO!!!!!!” The 3 invincible Pokémon brothers shouted in fear. “Just 1 hit?” Shauna asked. “I guess they weren’t strong.” Tierno assumed. The 3 invincible Pokémon brothers recalled their Pokémon. “This is impossible, we trained so hard for this!” Kim shouted as he and the others retreated. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna made a call to HQ. “Koga we won, the battle was too easy.” Tierno said. “'''These things happen, return to HQ.” '''Koga ordered. “Yes sir!” Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna saluted. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna all recalled their Pokémon, and teleported back to HQ. Meanwhile “(Grunts) What were those 3 doing out there!? They said they were invincible!” Chaos shouted angrily. “Don’t let that fool you!” Shade ordered. “It’s okay Chaos, those 3 were known as cowards and cheats, they weren’t really invincible at all.” Giovanni calmed her down. “I hope the Flower Garden Troupe can do better.” Chaos hoped. Meanwhile at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ: Shauna has met up with Misty, sat down, kicked off her sandals, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet. “So the 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers were no match for you and your friends huh?” Misty asked. “They lost after 1 attack.” Shauna answered. “They once tried to take over the Cerulean Gym, this was when I became a gym leader, that was the day they came back for revenge, but in the end, I defeated them and became an official gym leader.” Misty smiled.